Lightsabers and Darksabers
by StormyNight108
Summary: Order 66 was used to kill all jedi. We all know what happened, but do we know what happened to Ashoka? What about her friend Baris? While on a mission together, things go terribly wrong. How will they escape? Where will they go? Wheres Annikin? [OLD AS DIRT]
1. Tree Tops

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna make a story based on Ashoka and sort of her story about what happened to her after order 66. Please excuse me if i get anything wrong... I only watched the clone wars series, and never really watched the actual star wars movies XD but i have a brother that did so I'm mostly going to ask him for help with anything. Ashoka is my favorite character, and i'm sorry to those who like rexoka, but i hate that couple, and will not be applying it here. I named the story Lightsabers and Darksabers mostly because i just finished watching a clone wars episode with death watch and these swords that looked like lightsabers but they were black. They were pretty awesome too.**

**I don't own the clone wars.**

* * *

><p>"So if we try getting to the base by using the trees we should be able to get inside unnoticed..."<p>

Ashoka lay on her belly with her squadren of clones at her side. They were all facing forward. Farther away, was an enemy base. It was constructed of trees, considering trees were growing in almost any empty spot in the ground. It was so crowded with trees and undergrowth that it was almost impossible to get to the base on the ground. Luckily, the trees provided many branches that could easily be used to get across. Ashoka studied the branches, trying for the easiest way.

Her comlink blinked, and she brought her arm up to behold a hologram of Baris appeared before her. "Have you found a way?" She asked. Ashoka could see Baris was also laying on her belly with clones surrounding her.

"I think so. The trees' branches provide a way to get across. It will be a tight fit, but it's easier than the briars and thorns."

"That reminds me. I've scanned some of the thorns. They contain a poisonous toxin if it's injected into your skin. Make sure none of your squadren touch the ground."

Ashoka nodded. "I'll wait for your signal."

The comlink cut off and Ashoka remained staring ahead. The padawans had been assigned to get into the base to collect some information. Information that could maybe end this war. Ashoka was ready as she would ever be to get things going.

"poisonous thorns?" A clone said. His nickname was Raph. He seemed to chuckle. "Something new every day huh?"

"You have no idea, shiny." Rex said, turning his head. His helmet hid his emotion but Ashoka could somehow guess he had been grinning.

"Do you think there'll be thorns in the trees as well?" One spoke up, named Blackout.

"Good idea, Blackout." Ashoka pulled up a lense to see farther away and scanned the tree tops. After a moment or two of silence Ashoka finally nodded. "You're right. There's some vines of thorns wrapping around the trees. But none of them should be able to penetrate your armer. I'll just have to watch where i step." She said with a half-smile.

It became silent once more. Ashoka became a little impatient at waiting for Baris' signal. Finally, she tapped her wrist to request speaking with Baris. "Everything alright?" She asked once Baris' form popped up over her hand.

"A squadren of battle droids are passing by. We're waiting for them to go. They're heading your direction so if i give you the signal make sure they're gone, first." She whispered.

"Ugh. Stupid clankers." Ashoka grumbled. "I'll make sure."

The hologram cut off and Ashoka remained in silence again.

"What if we just take out the clankers?" One of the very newest clones spoke up.

"There's a number of reasons why, Oak." Blackout spoke. "First of all, if we fail they could alert the base. Seocnd of all, if we kill them all a signal could be sent to the base or the base will get suspicious when their lookouts don't return. third of all, any sound could alert any lookout. fourth, we-"

"Alright alright i get it." Oak lowered his head so that his chin rested on the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll learn." Ashoka giggled.

Suddenly her wrist popped to life in a beeping golden light. "That's our signal. First, anyone see any droid squads?" Ashoka asked the group, pulling up the lenses to look around. The team tapped on the side of their helmet to scan.

"I don't see anything." Raph said.

"I do. over there." Rex pointed to where a group of clankers came into view, trying really hard to get through the undergrowth.

"I hate doing this." One of the droids complained.

"I wan't to get some kind of oil change after this." Another said.

"No one's even here. This is pointless!" Another groaned, resting his hand so that his gun faced the ground.

"Everyone stay alert, anyone could be out here!" The leader snapped.

The other droids groaned. Ashoka narrowed her eyes.

Finally, they seemed to pass and Ashoka got to her feet. "Alright men, follow me." She said commandingly, leaping onto the first branch of the tree and maneuvering herself around the branches easily. She had to remind herself that the clones weren't as lithe as her so she shouldn't get too far ahead. But she remained paces in front, making sure to look out for anything else. She jumped from tree to tree, focused on reaching the base. She wished her master were with her. He barely spoke to her anymore. Now adays she spent more time with obiwan. Thankfully her friend Baris was now with her a lot, and they got to do another mission together for old times sake. Though last time they did a mission together they almot got buried alive. Fun times, right?

Ashoka pulled herself forward, swiftly and silently hugging the shadows in the trees. She made sure to be very aware of where she placed her feet. One wrong step and death would be around the corner. Or if she stepped on some kind of trap. She didnt know. She looked behind her and waited a moment for her team to catch up.

She halted finally when she was about 100 yards from the base. Baris popped up in her hand in a hologram. "I've found a way in." a hologram of the structure appeared. One part was blinking red. "It's not guarded very well, and it's a weakness in their security. We can get in and easily get to the control room."

"Got it. I'll meet you there." Ashoka said before cutting the transmission. The group remained silent as they swiftly leapt the trees getting lower and lower to get to ground level. Finally they landed in a small clearing next to the entry point they would use. She waited patiently until Baris appeared.

"Took you long enough." Ashoka said playfully.

Baris only slightly smiled. She wasn't as playful and reckless as Ashoka, and it sometimes made Ashoka feel like she was talking to a wall. But it was her personality. Ashoka had to respect that.

Baris pulled out her lightsaber and cut a square in the wall beside them. Finally it popped open and everyone moved inside.

"This seems like a piece of cake." Ashoka whispered to her friend.

"It's almost too easy..." Baris whispered suspiciously.

Ashoka looked forward, alert for anything. "Rex, have the men scout forward and make sure there are no traps."

Silence.

"Rex?"

Ashoka and Baris turned their heads to look at both their squadrens. The clones had their guns pointed at the two padawans.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to bad, if i do say so myself. I might warn you, I have a tendency to leave things on cliff-hangers. I do really like Baris with Ashoka. And i thought it would be cool if it happend with both of them. I wouldn't have liked it if Ashoka was alone, ya know? It would get kinda boring actually. <strong>

**It was fun to write this, and didn't take that long at all because i was typing like a maniac trying to type everything in my head before i lost all my ideas. This chapter is a tad short, I personally like things that are lengthy. Not much action, not much happening, but it will get better.**

**I hope ;D please review! i live for them!**

**~Stormy**


	2. Frozen

**Hey everyone. Next chapter, so... enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Rex?" Ashoka repeated, eyes wide. The clones all stared at her and Baris. No emotion. Nothing. Even when clones had their helmets on, Ashoka could see them lit with their personality and jokes, but now? They all stood in line, serious stances and nothing. Not even loyal Rex.<p>

Silence.

An explosion of lights lit up with dozens lazers and gunshots. Ashoka and Baris activated their lightsabers instantly in reaction, blocking them. The hallway was not large at all, so it was crowded and close. Ashoka reflected bullets best she could without hitting the squad. Baris seemed to be doing the same. "What's going on?" She yelled to Baris. "Troopers stand down!"

No response. they repeated their fireing. unfortunately, they were blocking their only exit. The only option was to turn and run deeper into the facility. Now that the sounds of gunshots were audiable to the structure, no doubt that the guards heard. "Run!" Baris said and they turned to flee from their squadren. They kept their lightsabers behind their backs to deflect them best they could.

They turned the corner to be faced with dozens of clankers. They all raised their guns, at alert.

"Jedi!" One proclaimed. and more lazers broke into the air.

Ashoka yelled, turning to back up into another hallway. Now the clankers persued them until they reached the intersection and saw the clones down the other hallway. "Clones! Open fire!" Half the droids began to fire at the clones, who shot back and somehow got some of the clankers to fall. Ashoka and Baris found a small oppritunity to run.

"Well, this seems to bring back memories!" Ashoka yelled over the noise.

"Don't remind me!" Baris yelled, deflecting shots as she ran backwards, trying not to trip over herself.

Ashoka couldn't help but remember the time when there were mind-controlling worms aboard a spacecraft she and Baris were on, after almost being buried alive. Baris was infected by one of these worms and almost killed Ashoka. All of the clones were infected as well.

"Do you think the worms are back?" Ashoka yelled worriedly.

"It seems like the only logical explination!" she replied.

"Then we gotta get to the control room and freeze the worms!" She yelled. "Quickly!"

The two took off towards the control room down a hallway. Luckily the Clankers were half-occupied with the clones. But when they almost reached the end of the hallway all of the clankers were destroyed and the rest of the clones that remained took off after them.

Baris grabbed a ring of a ladder and began to pull herself up to the next level. Ashoka grabbed a rung as well, following after Baris. Suddenly something grabbed her foot. She turned her head and stared at the trooper with a black handprint on the right side of his helmet. "Blackout stop! it's me Ashoka!" She yelled. She drew her lightsaber, and kicked his helmet off in attempt to spot the worm and destory it. All she saw was a face that was intent on killing her. She kicked him in the nose, making him stumble backwards. She grabbed the next rung and pulled herself up. The clones followed in pursuit. Blackout retrieved his helmet and followed with the rest. The troopers opened fire up the ladder, missing ashoka's foot by not even a centimeter. Ashoka stumbled forward in surprise, and Baris caught her, helping her to her feet. More shots were heard and the two padawans took off again.

"I didn't see a worm!" Ashoka told Baris.

"Doesn't mean there aren't any!" She yelled in reply. "The control room isn't far from here!"

"While were there we should get the information!" Ashoka yelled, reactivating her lightsaber to block her back.

"Will there be time?" Baris replied.

"Heck if i know!" Ashoka yelled. "But that's our mission!"

"We can't complete our mission if were not alive! And we'll die if they don't get cured!" She pointed out.

Ashoka thought about it. "Your right. C'mon!" They ran farther down the hallway and took a right, dodging bullets. More clankers.

"Seriously?" Ashoka yelled.

"Their blocking the control room!" Baris said, deflecting the clanker's bullets.

The troopers turned the corner and opened fire. Ashoka jumped in front of Baris and blocked the clone's shots. The padawans stood back to back, having enemies closing in on them. Ashoka tried to do what her master had taught her, to calm down and try to slow things down to get all the bullets she could. She was protecting her own life as well as Baris' in this position. So dodging bullets was out of the question. It would go straight and hit Baris. Baris was in this position as well, protecting Ashoka's back. Sweat beaded on Ashoka's head as she tirelessly tried to protect her.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Ashoka yelled.

She heard clankers fall behind her as Baris deflected shots back at the clankers, destroying them. "I'll clear as much of a path as i can!" She yelled.

Ashoka nodded and continued deflecting as many shots as she could. By instinct, she would usualy deflect the shots back at her opponents, but she didn't want to kill them. She wanted to believe they could be cured. On accident, she deflected a shot and it hit Oak in the chest. She gasped, eyes widening. "What?" Baris yelled.

"I deflected at a trooper on accident!" She yelled worriedly.

Baris didn't reply, trying to focus on what she was doing. Finally, She elbowed Ashoka. "It's clear enough! Let's go!" She shot forward and Ashoka followed, running backwards and deflecting shots.

They sliced through the rest of the clankers that remained in front of the doorway to the control room. Baris turned around, being guarded by Ashoka as she opened the door with her lightsaber. Finally when there was a square cut in the door, both padawans leaped inside. more droids were in the control room, but Ashoka had had it with droids. She leaped around, cutting them into slices until they were all gone. She forced a large metal thing to block the door from the Trooper's shots. "We don't have much time! Turn the AC all the way on!" She said, taking position in front of the control room's door for when they would break through.

Baris hurried to the controls and sat in the chair, spinning around to face the panel. She quickly pressed her fingers across the keypad.

"Hurry Baris!"

"I'm trying as fast as i can, Ashoka!" She said, eyes flickering across the screen. "Got it!"

Ashoka felt a pulse of cold air press against her shoulder. It was freezing, colder than snow. It seemed to be icy air, already coating the chairs with a blueish layer of coldness.

"I hope it worked!" Baris replied, spinning around.

"It'll take some time, remember? So we'll just have to hold them off! You know it's working when they have this weird scream." Ashoka said. Suddenly the thing blocking the door burst apart and clones filled the control room. Ashoka deflected them best she could, but her bare arms were turning a blueish white, and she began to get frozen. Baris had long sleeves and did not have skin showing, helping her with this. She helped by deflecting shots as fast as she could.

Ashoka backed up, shivering severely. The clones were looking cold as well, but were not screaming or screetching. No worms were shown either.

"What's happening? Why isn't it working?" Baris yelled.

Ashoka shivered, mentaly and physically. Her eyelashes were coated with frozen ice. "I-I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, this chapter was very fun to write. I just liked flashing back to my favorite episode trilogy thing in clone wars with the collapse of the base and the spacecraft with the worms. One of my favorite episodes. Review please!<strong>

**I don't own the clone wars.**

**~Stormy :)**


	3. Cold Death Escape

**Hey guys. uhhh... next chapter :D**

**I don't own the clonewars. (duh)**

* * *

><p>"Signal for help!" Were Baris' first words as she drew her lightsaber.<p>

"Right!" Ashoka pulled her wrist up as best she could. She was frozen. She used her free hand to deflect the incoming shots from the clones entering. "Master Skywalker! Master I need help! Master! Skyguy?" She yelled into her comlink, shivering at every word. No reply. "Master Obi-wan? Master Kit Fisto? Master Luminara? Master Plo?" She yelled, beginning to get scared. Only static was in reply. Her heart raced. "No one's answering!" She said.

"We've got to get out of here and get to the ship!" Baris said, panting as she deflected shots left and right. Snow seemed to coat her cloack-like robe.

"Alright. Let's find a way over the clones-" Her sentence was left unfinished.

A clone tackled Ashoka and held a gun to her face. It was Rex.

"Rex please! It's me Ashoka! Please stop!"

He didn't reply, only readied his finger on the trigger. Suddenly Ashoka heard a grunt as a lightsaber passed through his chest. It was a grunt, and a stumble. And Rex was dead. Ashoka's eyes lit up with pain. "Rex!"

"No time! Come on!" Baris grabbed Ashoka's arm and tugged it towards the exit. Ashoka's frozen body found it hard to move anything. Ashoka squinted her eyes together. _This can't be happening! _She yelled in her mind. He was the first clone she met. Always on every mission with her. And he was now dead. By her friend's blade.

She shouldn't blame Baris. She was only helping her. Ashoka couldn't have done anything to hurt Rex on her own, and probably would have died. They stumbled across, deflecting blades of the troopers as they broke through them. They raced down the hallways, the clones in pursuit of them. Shots fired around them, and Ashoka became terrifyed. Questions filled her mind with answerless thoughts. This wasn't how she wanted to die, nor how she thought she would ever die. She somehow thought that when she would die, it would be by the blade of a sith lord. It would be an honorable death. But she was about to be shot by her own squad. Where was the honor in that?

The hallways seemed coated with ice. Ashoka was severely shivering, and Baris turned to her friend worriedly.

"So... Are they traitors or something?" Baris guessed aloud. She seemed to have questions in her mind as well.

"Rex would never. I've fought along his side for years. This isn't by choice." Ashoka managed to shiver out as they turned the corner. Baris still had her hand wrapped around Ashoka's arm, leading the way down the halls.

Ashoka was in a panic. Suddenly as they turned the corner pain smeared onto Ashoka's shoulder. She yelled out and grabbed her shoulder with her hand. She felt it gush with blood. Baris urged her on. "Keep moving!" She seemed to be saying.

Ashoka stumbled forward, attempting to ignore the pain, but it was terrifying for her. She felt thankful Baris was with her.

The clones behind them were talking amongst themselves. Soon they ceased their talking and the shots became less than they were. Ashoka turned her head despite her frozen neck to see about only half of the squad there.

"Wait! Baris, half of the squad is missing!" She shivered out, eyes growing heavy.

Baris took this into her mind, and tried to think of an explanation. Ashoka could see her concentrating hard. "I-I don't know where-" She shivered.

Suddenly Baris halted, making Ashoka bump into her back. Ashoka looked around her friend to see the other half of the squadren.

"Found them." Ashoka said, turning to deflect the bullets of the clones behind her.

Back to back once again, they deflected the shots being thrown at them. There was no escape, and a death by coldness inching at them. They concentrated mainly on protecting each other's backs and the squadrens were getting dangerously close. Baris turned her head.

"Ashoka, i know this is hard, but we have to fight them back!"

"No, Baris! Th-They're just being- mind controlled! That's got to be it! Right?" Ashoka was desperate for an answer. Desperate for a reason to save their lives. Some how cure them. There had to be a reason! It was difficult deflecting blades with a frozen arm and an injured arm.

"Ashoka we have to fight back or we will _die!_" Baris snapped, despair in her voice.

Ashoka's eyes widened. She couldn't do this. She couldn't. She used her uninjured arm to deflect bullets and the injured arm hung uselessly at her side. "But-"

"Fight them back!" She heard a few men fall from behind her as Baris deflected the bullets back at the troops.

"I can't!" Ashoka yelled, eyes closing. She fell to her knees. It was time to accept her death. Either by cold, or clones, this was how she would die.

"Ashoka!" Baris leaped in front of her and deflected the incoming bullets. Now she was fighting from both sides of the hallways, while cold and shivering. Ashoka opened her eyes again to look up at her friend. She almost waited for a bullet to penetrate her friend, so that Ashoka may die too. She couldn't take this. She also couldn't move. She was too cold.

Ashoka looked up at the roof, waiting for any bullet sound against skin. Anything that could bring her into death, when she froze. Above her, an airvent entrance was visible. She jumped to her feet. A way out! But this is where the cold air was coming from. Ashoka played her options in her head. Murder by clones, or a chance with coldness. She chose, and leaped up to take the gate away. "Baris! Up!" She forced herself to jump high into the airvent. Baris saw what she had done and followed closely behind, almost regretting her choice.

Once in the airvent, things got no better. It was freezing, and that was an understatement. Ashoka pulled herself up and laid her back against the side of the airvent and clutched her injured arm.

They sat in the airvent for a moment to catch their breath. It became deathly silent. Ashoka looked at Baris, and they exchanged a glance of sorrow. Suddenly a spray of bullets filled the airvent through the entrance they had taken. Baris and Ashoka yelled out in pain, and turned to crawl farther down the airvent. Ashoka bit her lip to keep it from quivering. They took a turn in the airvent to travel to a way out. The sound of bullents grew silent once more. Ashoka hoped there wasn't a way the troops would know where they were heading.

They traveled on, but there was pain all over Ashoka, and she couldn't figure out where she had been shot. She was also numb, and that probably didn't help with the injuries. Or did it? She couldn't remember anything she learned. Her mind seemed to be frozen too. She crawled the best she could, but her arms and legs felt useless. Suddenly she collapsed in pain. Baris turned around, and Ashoka could see the pain on her face as well. She seemed weak.

"Ashoka.. Get up... We're almost... There..." She shivered.

"I- I can't.. It's too much..." Ashoka whispered, pain in her voice with despair and sorrow.

Baris took Ashoka's hand in hers, and held it tight. Ashoka couldn't feel anything, due to the numbness in her nerves, but she clutched Baris' hand as well.

"So this... Is how.. We die?" Ashoka shivered, eyes blinking the coldness away.

"We die..." Baris tried to think of words to say "...On a mission to end... this war.. and bring peace..." She said, her voice shaking.

Ashoka blinked several times. Maybe this was an honorable way to die. On a mission to end the war. She smiled as she rested her head on the bottom of the airvent. She blinked a few more times, and as her vision became blurry, she spotted something ahead.

"Baris... A way... Out..." Ashoka whispered, pointing to the last hope of surviving.

* * *

><p><strong>Excitement, huh? :D It was a lot of fun to write this. My brother is obsessed with reading these and he came in my room, no joke, 6 times asking me "is it done yet? can i read it so far? please?" and i sent him out of my room over and over again. Ugh. Brothers are annoying.<strong>

**Anyway... uhh... please review! I love reviews! :3**

**~Stormy:3**


	4. Without Rest

**Next chapter! Yayyyyyy lol.**

**I'm sure your dieing to know what happens. Eh? Eh?**

**Well here you go!**

**I don't own the clone wars**

* * *

><p>Baris lifted her head to realize this was the only shred of hope left that they had to escape. It was an airvent opening. With only a small chance that it lead the way out. She blinked a few times, then turned her head slowly to Ashoka.<p>

"I.. Can't move.." Baris whispered.

"We'll have.. to... try..." Ashoka squinted, trying to keep her vision from becoming blurry. Suddenly the silent air vent broke into more lazer shots and guns. The troopers had gotten into the vents! Ashoka yelled as one hit her elbow, and one hit Baris in the upper arm. Baris cried out in pain as well. Adrenaline pumped and they found new energy. They shivered and crawled through the snowy vents slowly and steadily, but they were getting closer. Gun shots fired all around them. Ashoka used the last shred of her energy to force the crate open. She and Baris leaned over the edge, _Yes! It's a way out!_ Ashoka thought and jumped into the air. The bullets shot above them now as they fell.

It was a sickening thud when their bodies fell against the ground. The hot air felt like heaven to their frozen bodies, though. The clones were incoming. Ashoka was still shivering, and seemed to be losing consiousness. As was Baris. But they couldn't give up now.

They got to their feet, tired of running and fighting, and took off into the branches of the trees. The air seemed to thaw them, giving them more of an ability to move. They bounced from branch to branch, trying to go as fast as they could so they could get some distance between themselves and the clones. They did not speak as they went on.

Shots fired once again as the troopers made it out of the faciliy. They were chasing after the two padawans. Ashoka didn't dare turn around as she leaped branch after branch. Her emotions tried to play with her mind, but she forced them to leave her mind as she tirelessly ran. Panting, she looked at Baris, who had been running through the treetops, eyes wild and scared.

They ran side by side. Suddenly Baris cried out and triped, beginning to fall into the poisonous thorns.

"Baris!"

Ashoka reached down and grasped Baris' hand before she could be sent to her death. Baris looked up at Ashoka with pleading eyes. "Ashoka run!"

Ashoka looked behind her, and clones were forming around her. She forced Baris back onto the branch and they leapt on just as bullets were fired where they had just stood.

There was no time for thanks.

They ran for a long time. Very long, and Ashoka used the force instead of her energy now, because she was flat out of energy. It was tireing how long they had been running. But this was for their lives. When there was enough room, the clones activated their jetpacks and quickened their pace. Ashoka's heart raced, and she cried out in fear.

There! The ship! Not far away! Baris seemed to spot it too, because hope flickered in her eyes. Ashoka panted, hurrying as quickly as her legs could carry her. Finally this would end! They leaped out of the treetops and jumped into the ship, closing the hatch behind them. the ship began it's take off.

The clones below opened fire on the ship. Ashoka and Baris ran to the controls to get this thing into the air. The sun seemed to rise as the ship turned. Finally, it turned and shot through the air and into space.

Silence. Sweet, sweet, silence.

Ashoka and Baris collapsed on the floor in pure exaustion. They lay on the floor, and fell into the darkness of unconciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The first thing that Ashoka felt was pain. Pure, agonizing pain. It was all up her right arm and both her legs, and her shoulder and the side of her belly. When she opened her eyes, she saw blood smeared across the floor. Her own blood. She felt dizzy, and her head was in a head-rush.

_What happened? _Her mind seemed to groan.

She pressed her hand on her head to keep the room from spinning. Confusion was what was mostly making her heart race.

That was, until she saw Baris.

Baris was leaned up against the wall of the ship, eyes closed and blood around her. She was bruised heavily. Ashoka looked at her own self and found bruises all along her right side. She recalled the fall out of the airvent. That must have been the cause of these bruises.

Her feet were blistered from running for so long. She remembered every detail of the ordeal. She felt like laying down and falling back into sleep, but she knew she couldnt. She shouldn't. It could send her into shock, or something.

She dragged herself over to her friend, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. She sat beside her friend, catching her breath, and then gently shook Baris' shoulder.

"Baris..." She whispered. She knew Baris wasn't a heavy sleeper, but what about when she was unconcious? "Baris wake up..." Her hoarse whisper managed to say. Her heart raced as she felt Baris' pulse. She felt the pulse beating, and Baris opened her eyes to Ashoka's touch.

"Ashoka... What happened?" She whispered hoarsely, then winced at the pain she was enduring.

"Don't you remember?" Ashoka said to her.

After a moment, Baris finally replied. "Now I do..." She opened her mouth to speak more but found no words.

Ashoka groaned and tried to stand up to look out the front window of the ship. "We're in space... I have no idea where we are..." Ashoka said, managing to get herself into the seat.

"We should get into the medical ward." Baris said, not bothering to stand up just yet.

"I know.. but I want to make sure we are heading somewhere safe." Ashoka lifted her arms painfully, and tried to type across the control panel. She pressed a communicator link and leaned down. "Master Skywalker... Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Static.

She frowned, hope beginning to fade from her. She pulled up a map to find the nearest planet to land on. But when they popped up, she didn't recognize any of these planets. She randomly chose one to land on to rest and turned her chair to face Baris.

"I'm concerned."

"As am I." Baris said, urging Ashoka on.

"If it wasn't the worms that infected the clones, then why did-" She suddenly choked on her words, when the image of Rex's dead body popped into her head. What would Annikin say? Where was Annikin? Did his clones turn on him too?

Was Annikin dead?

Baris seemed to understand, and nodded to Ashoka. "I'm as confused as you are."

"Was it _just _the clones?" A new thought dawned upon Ashoka. "What if the entire galaxy turned this way.. What if were the only ones left... What if Annikin-"

"Ashoka, you're getting ahead of yourself." Baris cut her off. "We only have knowledge that our squadren turned this way. We can't assume the worst just yet."

"Then why isn't master Skywalker answering?" Ashoka said desperately, hugging her arms. She was in a lot of pain, and was still losing blood.

"I don't know Ashoka, all I know is that we need to get treated before we do anything else." Baris said softly, placing a hand against the wall to get herself to stand up.

Ashoka frowned, eyes desperate for answers. But that must wait. Because they needed to rest.

Rest...

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't hard at all to type this chapter. I almost put R2D2 in but my brother told me that he was with Annikin. I am spelling Annikin right, right? I hope so. I hope i got the angle of their being in pain, and desperate for answers as well as i had hoped. <strong>

**Thank you to those who are following this story, It means a lot to me. I appreciate it. Please review, they're one of my favorite parts of writing, besides the actual writing itself ;D**

**More coming soon. I may actually go ahead and work on the next chapter. If i'm lucky i can get it up within the hour or so. **

**~Stormy :D**


	5. Space Incoming

_"Annikin?"_

_Ashoka's voice rang out into the empty black air, with no other sight around her. She first called to the one that she was always with, her mentor, her teacher, Annikin. Somehow, she half knew she was dreaming. The force was assisting her to speak to annikin._

_"Annikin?" Her voice became desperate._

_Suddenly he was shown before her, lightsaber drawn and walking slowly towards her._

_"Annikin! Please help me! I was in danger! I'm alone, and lost, please! Through the force please do something! Help me!"_

_There was no answer as he stared at her and continued walking towards her. His eyes were as cold as ice, and death in his hand. As he walked, he left a trail of footprints of blood. Ashoka looked at her teacher with wide innocent eyes._

__"Annikin?" __

__He continued walking until he was right in front of her. He had not moved his hand holding his lightsaber until now. He suddenly pulled it up, over his head before his padawan. Ashoka couldn't react fast enough for when he swung his lightsaber down onto her-__

_"NO!" _

Ashoka sat up with a cry, panting and sweating. She clutched the blankets in her hands fearfully. After a few moments, she finally found herself calming down.

"Ashoka? What's wrong?"

Ashoka's limbs tightened at the voice. She wasn't alone... She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest.

"Ashoka?" The voice grew desperate.

Ashoka flashed her eyes open. _I know that voice..._

A hand was placed on Ashoka's shoulder and she turned with a gasp to stare into Baris' eyes. They were desperate for Ashoka to answer her. Ashoka bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She recognized the medical ward, and blinked in recognition as everything came barreling into her mind, sending emotions sweeping through her.

"Baris... I- I don't know.. Where my master... is..." Ashoka choked out, wrapping her arms around her knees and closing her eyes. _Don't cry... Don't cry... _

Baris tried to understand, but she was confused at why Ashoka was so upset.

"Ashoka we don't-"

"No.. Baris... The force showed me him in a dream. He's not... He's not Annikin any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's still Annikin, but he's... not..." She trailed off, finding it difficult to explain.

Baris sat down on the bed next to Ashoka. "I'm not sure i can understand, but I'll still be here for you, okay?" Baris said softly. "Keep talking, it will help to get it out."

Ashoka nodded, biting her lip. She opened her mouth once more. "He... The force told me... and showed me... He's not the same Annikin... It's like he's changed... I could sense a disturbance in the force from him... It was..." She shut her eyes. "The dark side..."

Baris looked on to Ashoka with sorrowful eyes. She knew the connection Ashoka and Annikin shared. Ashoka must feel like she's lost him. Baris wrapped her arms around Ashoka in a hug, and Ashoka hugged her back.

"I'm scared, Baris..." She whispered.

"I know... I am too."

"What should we do?"

Baris closed her eyes, options running through her head. Flee, find Annikin and her master, if both of them have changed she could try to help change them back...

"We should find out more information about this entire thing. Let's just land on the planet we are set for, and see if anyone has answers there." Baris replied softly. She felt Ashoka nod, and she released her hug.

The room became silent. Baris got up and walked back to her bed as best she could. She seemed to limp, but it was better than... wait... how long were they asleep?

"How long have I been asleep?" Ashoka asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't wake up long before you did. Ask the medical droid." Baris said, curling up, somehow knowing Ashoka couldn't go back to sleep.

After silence, the medical droid appeared. "Do you need any assistance?"

"How long have we been sleeping?" Ashoka asked the droid, laying down again.

"Approximately 2 standard hours."

"Oh... I thought we were alseep for much longer than that..." Ashoka thought. "Am I able to stand?"

"You're very lucky, and may stand. You are healing fast." The medical droid spoke, allowing her to limp to the control room. She sat down in the chair and pulled up the map once more. Suddenly she remembered these planets.

"Oh! I'm so stupid..." She muttered to herself. "There's corusaunt!" She directed the controls towards the planet, when something began to beep. Ashoka spun her chair to look at it.

"Incoming ships? Baris!"

There was silence for a few moments before the door slid open and Baris limped inside, assisted by The medical droid. "What's wrong?"

"There's incoming ships! I'm not sure who they belong to."

"Maybe they're republic ships. We could get-"

Ships came into view. They were foreign, and Ashoka stared at them for a moment. "Those aren't the republic, but... they're familiar..."

Suddenly the ships began to come at their ship. "Fight or flee or friend?" Ashoka played her options out loud.

"I.. don't know.. We should see who's on board." Baris answered.

Ashoka nodded in agreement. "If they're enemies, are you good to fight?"

"You and I just need to deflect bullets back at them. We shouldn't need to do a lot of fighting."

"Considering they're only using bullets."

"What do you mean?"

"They might have other weapons. Maybe lightsabers, maybe grenades, you never know." Ashoka answered, waiting as the ships pulled closer. Suddenly the ship jerked. "I think were in their tractor beam." She said, placing a hand on the wall.

Baris nodded. "Would friends tractor beam us?"

"Not that I know of. I think they're enemies."

Baris reached her hand over and pulled her lightsaber out, followed by Ashoka. They left the control room and made their way to the entrance of the ship, where they would most likely open the hatch to dock. "If they're battle droids, we'll get half and half on the sides."

"I hope they're aren't too many..."

The reality finally fell against Ashoka. These were droids, and it was only her and Baris left. No clones to back them up. No other jedi with them, and who knows how many droids could come through that door. This was a fleet of them. They couldn't hold them off forever.

The two padawans could die.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, this chapter was okay to write. I just can't wait for the next chapter. That will be sooo much fun.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to keep this authors note short so I can go ahead and get to the next chapter! :D**

**Boy are yall in for a suprirse :3**

**Please review!**

**~Stormy :)**


	6. Explosions

"Ashoka?"

Ashoka blinked, and looked at Baris. The reality in Ashoka's eyes must have been frightning because Baris blinked in surprise. "Ashoka we can do this." She said confidently.

_We can?_

Things were going way to fast for Ashoka's liking. Everywhere they turned there seemed to be danger. The ship jerked as it fell into position to dock, and Ashoka readied her lightsaber. She stood awkwardly to keep herself from being in a lot of pain. Suddenly she realized something left unsaid.

"Baris.. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For not listening to you... When we were against all the clones... I'm sorry that I couldnt fight back."

Baris placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ashoka. But thank you, for saving my life, and not leaving me." She said. Ashoka nodded.

"It's been fun, huh?"

"You're talking as if we're going to die."

"Well... It seems logical." Ashoka said, staring at the ground.

"We're not going to die. We're going to get out of here, and get help. Everything will be okay." Baris said smoothly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

Ashoka blinked at her friend. Baris was right. Luck seemed to be on their side. And the force. "I've got an idea." She whispered to Baris.

"What is it?" Baris replied.

"When the doors open, we force as many backwards as we can, and it should damage some of them." Ashoka said, pointing at the door.

"Good idea."

Footsteps. They echoed across the hallway to Ashoka and Baris. The two tensed, stareing intently at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal their enemies before them. Ashoka lifted her lightsaber. This was it. "Ready?"

The doors hissed open.

Ashoka and Baris pushed their hands forward to force all of their enemies backwards, but once they fell back, Ashoka's eyes grew wide, terror gripping her heart and she seemed to choke. Baris looked at her. "What? What is it?" She said worriedly.

Ashoka grew deathly silent, but only spoke two words.

"Death Watch."

Ashoka readied her lightsaber to stop an incoming shot straight at her. She found new energy from her 2 hour sleep, and seemed to be pumped. The members of death watch stood up, and looked at them playfully. "Well well well, a couple of rouge padawans."

Ashoka cracked a half-smile. _They didn't call me a youngling._

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh, nothing. We just thought we'd come and find anything valuable we could use. Like... information? What do you know about the execution of order 66?" The female death watch member snapped.

Ashoka stared at her quizically. "What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. I'll bet you have clones dead in that ship already. What do you know?"

"Wait.. What's order 66 again?" Ashoka was at a blank.

"I can't remember." Baris replied confusedly.

"You mean you don't know?" She growled.

"No. We don't know anything..." Ashoka looked at Baris with pure confusion.

"Whatever. While we're here let's just make the score even more unbalanced. With all the rouge clones, jedi will be dieing left and right. These two will make no difference." The female spoke to her team, and they all laughed and pulled out a handle from their side. Then they activated it, and a dark light was shot from their hand, as dark as pure ink.

They were darksabers.

Ashoka drew her lightsaber farther up, ready to fight. "Wait.. So all the clones are rouge now? No one's left?"

She laughed, not bothering to asnwer. "Might as well go easy boys. They look damaged and- wait..." The female stepped more forward.

Ashoka lifted her lightsaber higher. "Come one more step. I dare you." She growled.

"I know you!" She crossed her arms. "You're the one that got away with that other guy. Killed a lot of us too. You're the reason of our population. Boys? Give them all you've got."

"They know you?" Baris gasped, looking back at Ashoka.

"Unfortunately." Ashoka growled. Then she turned her face into a playful one. "What's the matter? Going to use all your energy on a padawan? Especially one that you could just easily destroy with a grenade?" She smiled.

One of the dumb members of death watch actually pulled a grenade, to Ashoka's surprise. He threw it forward and the female gasped. "No! You idiot!"

Baris gasped. "Ashoka what-"

The grenade headed towards the padawans, but Ashoka forced the grenade back at the deathwatch group. It blew up, and managed to kill a few of them, sending their darksabers to the floor. The female and a few other of the smarter ones managed to jump away in time.

"The idiot." The female hissed. "Whatever. Let's just kill these younglings."

"Call me a youngling one more time..." Ashoka growled under her breath. but the female seemed to hear.

"Youngling." She sneered.

Ashoka yelled and charged, and Baris was behind her. They fell into a fight between about 6 deathwatch members. It was difficult for sure. Ashoka and the female were in a saber lock, but someone was coming behind Ashoka. She instantly pulled her other lightsaber out from her belt and swung it backwards to deflect his blade as well. Ashoka couldn't see how Baris was doing, and was too busy trying to concentrate for her life.

Ashoka jumped and spun, swiping a blade across one of the members. 5 left. No wait, Baris struck one down. 4.

The female yelled out and swung her darksaber down on Ashoka's lightsaber, leaving Ashoka on her knees. Ashoka readied her other blade to kill her opponent, but one saber was about to cut across her neck. She used her blade to guard it, and was now pinned by 2 death watch members. Suddenly a lightsaber was shot through one of them, leaving Ashoka's other hand free. Baris was seen when her opponent fell. That was twice Baris saved her life.

Only about 2 or 3 were left. Ashoka couldn't believe her luck. The female tripped Ashoka and swung her blade down, but Ashoka was quick to defend herself. She kicked the deathwatch member in the stomache and forced herself back to her feet. Suddenly an explosion sent the docking tunnel to open in the thick space.

Ashoka cried out and grabbed hold of a handle on the side of the docking tunnel. The air was forcing everyone towards the hole into the space. No one could breathe. Ashoka couldn't count how many times this had happened to her. She hated this feeling. You can't breathe, your being pulled somewhere, and if you slip or let go you die. she watched as all the darksabers on the ground were swept into space, and even one of the deathwatch members had flown out as well. Ashoka turned her head slightly to see Baris hanging on too. She had her eyes shut. It was a good idea, the air stung Ashoka's eyes too.

Ashoka lifted one hand up and forced a large metal object from her ship into the docking platform. She forced it in front of the hole, and the air seemed to began trying to suck this thing into space, but the hole was too small. Ashoka landed on the ground. They only had a few moments before the hole would open again. She got to her feet and swung her lightsaber in the air, heading towards the female deathwatch member. She stood above her, and pointed her lightsaber at her neck.

The deathwatch female sneered. "What? You're expecting me to beg? Think again. Go ahead and kill me. I'll die with dignety." She growled.

"Fine. I'll grant your wish."

The lightsaber pierced through the member's neck, and her eyes widened in surprise. She clearly didn't believe Ashoka would actually kill her. Ashoka pulled her lightsaber back up and reached down, taking her darksaber.

Baris joined her side. There was silence until she spoke. "We did it." She whispered.

Ashoka nodded, and looked at the darksaber in her hand. She clutched her hand around it's handle. "Let's get back to the ship before the hole re-opens."

Suddenly a loud burst of explosions was brought to their ears. "What's going on?"

Baris looked at the dead death watch member. Her fingers were around a small hand-held button. "She must have activated something before she died. Her ship's going to explode while were docked to it!" Baris exclaimed.

"Quick!" Ashoka yelled, beginning to run back to her ship. She was ahead of Baris as she ran. Intense heat was brought against their backs. she reached the end she stopped and quickly turned around. "Baris hurry!"

Baris didn't reply as she ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her. "There's no time! Ashoka close the hatch!"

"But Baris-!"

"CLOSE IT!" Baris reached her hands out and closed the hatch with the force. Ashoka gasped and felt the door bend at the intense heat and explosioins. Ashoka reached over to activate the doors to re-open, but the heat had the doors shut tight.

"BARIS NO!" Ashoka cried out, banging on the hatch door. Something dawned upon her, and she knew the explosions could effect her ship if she didn't get away now. She cried out, not wanting to leave Baris, but she had to run. She brought her arm up to her eyes and bolted towards the control room. She activated the ship to pull away quickly and get away from the death watch ship. Ashoka watched with pure horror as the ship finally exploded all together. The debris spread about, and even pushed Ashoka's ship backwards. Ashoka fell to the floor and her head faced the ground of the ship. She closed her eyes and finally began to cry. For Rex, for the clones, for her master, for Baris.

Baris was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That was sooo much fun to write. It was exciting, and it also starts to explain the title of the story. And... Death. oyes. <strong>

**After i wrote the last scene and proof-read it, it reminded me of the scene were Annikin had forced the hatch closed to protect everyone else and he got severely hurt. That was one of my favorites. It was probably in my mind when i was writing it but I didn't know it.**

**Ehhhhhhhh funness right? oyes. **

**Thanks for reading so far, and for following my story! It's really great. I'll update soon, but 3 chapters in 2 hours is fine. I'm gonna take a break lol. **

**Please review!**

**I don't own the clone wars.**

**~Stormy :D**


	7. The Truth

**Okay everyone, here comes the ultimate test! This takes place during episode 3. I'm watching the movie while typing this, because as i've said before i don't have much knowledge of Star wars. If I mess up, I'm sorry but i'm watching the tv to get all the details I need. **

* * *

><p>Tears were falling. Ashoka barely ever cried. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried. This war had made her tough, bold, brave, and she hadn't cried before during war. But now? It was like she couldn't stop. She grabbed her eyes with her hands to let it all out. She was hunched against the wall.<p>

She sobbed out loud, not afraid of anyone hearing her because, she was now alone. Death could be anywhere, and she had no one to help her now. No one to be there for her. She sniffled and attatched the darksaber onto her belt. She gasped when she felt the open spot. The space pull must have pulled out one of her lightsabers. Now she only had one lightsaber and a darksaber. She rubbed her eyes to dry them. That lightsaber had come from... _I'm going crazy. I can't even remember his name._ She sniffled. She remembered when she was helping rescue a jedi from the citadel. She had gotten her second lightsaber from the jedi before he shared his information with her before he died. She weilded his blade with honor now.

She pulled herself to stand up after a long time of crying, and sat down in the chair in front of the control panel. It wouldn't be long before she docked in courasaunt. She was very afraid. Would the clones attack her if she tried to land? She sat in silence, watching where she was going as she finally fell into a sleep.

She awoke with the planet before her, and took hold of the controls to land. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She decided one more try to contact anyone. She pushed a button "Hello? Anyone?" She suddenly saw a blurry vision of Obi-wan. "Master Obi-w-" She broke off when she saw he was talking to senator oragana. but she could barley see the senator. They were talking amongst each other, but she couldn't make out any words. Then it cut off. _Master obi-wan is still alive... good... _She thought to herself. She took the plane down and entered the planet's atmosphere. She got the ship down, and tried to be a subtle as possible. Even though subtly was never one of her strong points.

She flew down and landed somewhere she knew would be a safe place. Senator Amidala's home. She landed the ship and spotted another ship there as well. It looked vaguely familiar. But with all that was going on, She couldn't think as straight as she had wanted. Landing, She spotted Obi-wan approaching Padme in her home. _Obi-wan!_

Ashoka ran inside. "Obi-wan! padme!"

"Ashoka! Where have you been?" Obi-wan said, looking down at the padawan.

"It's a long story, but I'm really confused, and I want answers."

"I can explain later, but I must speak to Senator Amidala." He said, and Padme approached them.

"Obi-wan, Ashoka, what are you doing here?"

Obi-wan must have _just _gotten here. My timing is perfect.

"I need to speak with you. When did you last see Annikin?" Obiwan asked Padme, standing before her.

Hesitation. "Yesterday." She answered, walking to the couch.

"Do you know where he is?"

_Annikin's still alive? That's wonderful!_

"No." She answered.

"I need your help. He's in grave danger."

"From the sith?" She spun around.

Ashoka stood quietly, ultimately confused. "Annikin's in danger?" Ashoka asked, feeling a little stupid how innocent she sounded.

"From himself." He answered Padme, then looked at Ashoka. Ashoka cocked her head.

"Padme, Annikin has turned to the darkside."

Ashoka gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Your wrong. How could you say that?" Padme answered instantly, becoming defensive.

_This can't be true. It can't!_

"I have seen a security hologram.. of him... killing younglings..." Obi-wan's voice became shaky. He let his hand rest on his chin, and Ashoka backed away a few paces, speachless.

"Not Annikin! He couldn't!"

"Theres no way Annikin would do that!" Ashoka said aloud. but neither of them looked at her.

"He was decieved by a lie. We all were. It appears that the chancelor is behind everything, including the war! Palpatine is the sith lord we've been looking for! After the death of count dooku, Annikin became his apprentice!"

Silence. Ashoka couldn't believe her ears. Padme's eyes became distant. "I don't believe you! I- I can't-"

"Padme..." Obi-wan said. "I must find him."

She turned to him in alarm. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She said softly. Ashoka grabbed her arms with her hands and bent her head to look at the ground. She couldn't take this. Obi-wan was silent.

"He has become a very great threat." Obi-wan answered silently

"I cant." She looked down.

Obi-wan got up and began to walk away. Ashoka looked up. He suddenly turned and looked at Padme. "Annikin is the father, isn't he?"

_Wh-What? _Ashoka thought, eyes growing wide.

"I'm so sorry." He said, turning to walk away. but to Ashoka it didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

"It's not true, is it Padme?"

No answer.

Obi-wan got to his ship and opened the hatch, stepping inside, and left.

There was silence until Padme stood up and faced where he had left.

"I'm following him."

Ashoka stood up. "Then I'm coming with you."

Padme turned around and stared at Ashoka for a few moments. She saw that Ashoka wouldn't take no for an answer. She was intent on finding her master. Padme finally nodded. "Okay."

All Ashoka could think about were more questions. _How could Annikin do such a thing! Become a sith, kill younglings, what has he gotten himself into? I promised Obi-wan I'd keep an eye on him. What a failure i've been. This whole thing's been a mess! A complete and utter mess! I don't want to be in this war any longer. I'm tired of fighting! I'm tired of deaths! I'm sick of it!_

_But... Obi-wan wasn't really going to kill Annikin..._

_Was he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Difficulty. This chapter was hard. Yes i took lines from the movie because Ashoka needed answers and the best way was to be where Obi-wan and Padme were talking. I don't own the Clone wars, or Star Wars.<strong>

**Gosh now it's getting really tireing to write. I had to fastforward a lot so I could get what they were saying. You all know what's coming. So I won't say any more. I'll update soonish.**

**~Stormy**


	8. He Called Me Snips

**Welcome to part 2 of typing while watching Star Wars 3 :3**

**I don't own the clone wars.**

* * *

><p>Ashoka boarded the ship with Padme and 3-PO. She strapped herself in and tried to stay quiet so she wouldn't be much of a nusience. She zoned out and her memories flashed her back to Baris' last moments of life. Baris had saved Ashoka's life 3 times, and had payed for it the 3rd time. With her own life. It was unfair how she died. She died without a blade in her hand against an enemy. But her death still had as much honor as any battle could ever be. She died saving a life. Ashoka would always remember her. For the rest of her life.<p>

Ashoka closed her eyes and fell into a much needed rest while strapped into the ship. It was a sleep that came without any disturbance. Total relaxation, despite the war that had left mental scars that she will never forget.

She awoke to bright red. She saw lava, and recognized the planet. Mustafar. Annikin was here. Padme was up and running. Ashoka took off after her, but waited at the entrance as she hugged Annikin.

_Annikin!_ Ashoka nearly fell out of the platform. She listened to try and understand what they were saying. But they were too far away. She crouched down and watched from where she was. She didn't dare come out. She watched them talk, eyes wide.

They seemed to talk for a long time. Ashoka began to get tired of waiting. She wanted to run to her master, and hug him, or something.

Suddenly she saw Padme back away from Annikin. She got up, ready to defend her if Annikin tried anything. She caught his words.

"The jedi have turned against me, don't you turn against me."

"I- I don't know you anymore! Annikin, you're breaking my heart!" They said more, but Ashoka froze when she saw Obi-wan approach the entrance of the ship.

"LIAR!" Annikin yelled out after a few moments. Ashoka got to her feet next to Obi-wan. Ashoka had never seen such anger from her master. It frightened her.

_My dream was true.. He is turning to the dark side... He's already of the dark side! Oh Annikin what have you done! _

Obi-wan and Ashoka began to walk down the board.

"You're with them! You brought them here to kill me!" He reached his hand out to Padme, and her hands flew to her neck. "No! No!"

"Let her go Annikin!" Obi-wan called out. Annikin looked up.

Ashoka's eyes grew wide. She did the only thing she could do. She ran to Padme to help free her.

"Let her go!" He called again, and Padme dropped. Annikin looked at both Ashoka and Obi-wan.

"You turned her against me!" He cried out angrily. Ashoka's eyes grew wide even at his voice. She kneeled beside Padme.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-wan retorted, watching as Annikin walked on, shedding his cloak from his shoulders. It was released in the wind that blew.. Obi-wan shed his cloak as well, and Ashoka's eyes grew wide. _What are they going to do...? _She thought frightened.

"You will not take her from me!" He growled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." he replied. "You have allowed this.. dark lord to twist your mind until now.. until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." He said wisely, but boldly.

They spoke on. Obi-wan stopped beside Padme next to Ashoka to check her pulse. Ashoka looked on at Padme with fright. _Is she... dead?_

Suddenly the hiss of a lightsaber broke Ashoka from her thoughts. She looked up imediately to see Obi-wan with his lightsaber at his right side, the blueish glow buzzing. Ashoka wondered if Obi-wan would actually kill Annikin.

Suddenly Annikin's lightsaber roared to life and he backflipped into the air, charging at Obiwan. They banged their lightsabers against each other, each hissing as they made contact. Ashoka jumped to her feet, and weilded her lightsaber. _I have to stop this!_

She charged behind Annikin to give him a blow to knock him out, but he saw her coming and flipped around. Annikin kicked Obi-wan away as he took Annikin's lightsaber from him. He was thrown to where he slid across the floor, falling to the ledge where he grabbed on to the edge of the cleft. While Obi-wan was occupied, Annikin turned around and faced Ashoka. He stared at her, intent and cold darkness in his eyes. His lightsaber was in Obi-wan's hand.

"Ashoka. Please. You didn't come to kill me, I can see it in your eyes!" He started, facing her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find you, master! I care about you!"

"Then you will join me? In the dark side? I've always taught you, protected you, and I will, if you join me. You don't have to die!"

Ashoka stared at her master. She took a step forward. "What is wrong with you, master? All my life you've taught me against the dark side! I'll still be your apprentice, I'll still fight along your side, I'll still remain one of your best friends, if you come back with me!"

Anger grew in his eyes and he approached her. "You have been my most trusted, and I don't see what you still see in a republic that has fallen. It's gone! They've failed! Join me and you can still live! I don't want to kill you!"

Ashoka kept her hands on her lightsabers. "I don't want to kill you either, Annikin!" She said. "But I'll never join what I've been fighting against my whole life!"

He walked forwards, and held his hands out. She felt a tug at her belt as both her lightsaber and darksaber were drawn from her sides. They fell into Annikin's hands and he activated them, hearing the hiss. By surprise, he stared at the darksaber. "What are you doing with such a weapon?" He said.

"I knew about this weapon because I've been on countless missions without you. Without my master. I thought you didn't care about me any more! You barely ever speak to me! Why should you know? I was almost killed by deathwatch! Baris was murdered in the explosion of deathwatch's ship! Clones attacked Baris and I! I can't believe you haven't noticed my scars, banadges, even my mental scars! This war has left me in ruins, and you were never there for me! But now I see why. You are too intent on power to care about me. About Padme. About Obi-wan. Anyone. All you care about is yourself and your power!" She yelled out. "And I don't care if you kill me now! At least I'll die seeing my mentor before me. Or are you even my mentor any more? Or a _monster!"_

He walked towards his apprentice, lightsaber and darksaber pointed downwards. He stood before her and she kneeled. "Go ahead. Kill me now. But i hope you become scarred for life for what you have done to the republic. For what you've done to everyone. What you've done to me."

He stared at her. "I knew you were always wreckless. Throwing yourself in front of a blade begging someone to kill you. I am more powerful than any jedi ever. And if you're going to stand in my way, snips, then you will die." He held the lightsaber and darksaber up, pointing them at Ashoka's chest. She closed her eyes.

And felt instant pain.

She cried out as the two sabers penetrated her chest, and drawn out in the same instant. Her eyes flashed up to her master, to see Obi-wan leaping high above Annikin with his lightsaber up. Annikin flipped around in the same instant and shielded himself with the lightsaber and darksaber, but the darksaber was thrown to the side. Annikin forced back his lightsaber from Obi-wan and threw Ashoka's down before her, next to the darksaber.

_So this is what the war has become... this is how it ends... _Ashoka thought in her head as blackness surrounded her. _This is how it feels to die..._

She fell face down, hearing the distant sounds of lightsabers clashing against each other, but it became a distant echo. Darkness clouded her vision as she closed her eyes. Only one thought came to her mind. This thought was the last thing she could ever think about. It was always meant to be an insult, or a funny joke, but she saw only one shred of the real Annikin left in him, through the one word that could make her smile as she was dieing. As she took her last breath of life through her damaged chest, She knew she had heard him clear, and saw the last real part of Annikin fade away. She smiled, as remembering old times with him, battles side by side, mission after mission, word for word as they spoke, and her life flashed before her eyes. All of this because he said the one word that could make her smile as she was dieing.

_He called me snips..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Freak out!* That's the end of this story! I really hope you've enjoyed. This is the first fanfiction i've actually finished, but I'd still LOVE reviews, so keep em coming! :3<strong>

**Thank you so much for everything, fellow viewers!**

**All in good time!**

**~Stormy :D**


End file.
